Secretum Secretorum
by lovetoreadseverusdotcom
Summary: Partially AU. SevPOV. Severus is Harry's real father but chose to give him up in order to protect him. This story is about how Severus helps and cares for Harry during his Hogwart years when harry is unaware of his real parentage. Albus lives. No Horcruxes. Charlie/Harry Pairing.


A/N: This story is a Severitus. It's told from Severus' point of view. The events of the first four years happened as they did in the books, but I did not write the specific details in the story. There are time jumps but I tried to label them. This is a story of what Severus Snape goes through when he chooses not to claim Harry as his son but helps him and cares for him from the sidelines. The story deviates from canon in fifth year and after. There are no Horcruxes and Albus lives.

Secretum Secretorum: Secret of Secrets…Pseudo-Aristotle.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of J.K. Rowling's characters.

SECRETUM SECRETORUM

 **Night before the Welcoming Feast:**

"Are you going to tell him when he gets here, Severus?" Albus asks his friend while sipping tea. The sun is setting over the lake casting beautiful colors into the office through the window behind the ornate desk. Fawkes is asleep on her perch and there are trinkets and books strewn all over the room. Albus sat in his tall chair while Severus occupies a plush chair opposite. It is tradition for the two to meet around sundown to catch up on the days events and to just talk about anything and everything. Today is no different, but the conversation quickly took a turn that Severus didn't like.

"I have no idea what I'm going to do. I think about that quite frequently, but I haven't made any decision yet. I can't believe he's eleven this year and starting Hogwarts. To be honest, I'm a little nervous to see him, Albus. I left him to have other people raise him and I never remained in his life. How could he ever forgive me for that?" the potion master said. He did worry about his son's reaction to meeting him. How would…how _could_ he explain why he did what he did. Pinching his nose and sighing, "I'm not going to do anything right away. I think I should evaluate the situation as it comes and act accordingly."

"Do you think that wise, Severus? You are my friend and I know how hard this is for you. Don't you think it's time you told him and became a family again?" He looks over his half-rimmed glasses at his friend and waits for the answer he knew would come.

"I am not a good person anymore, Albus. I have done things that I wish I never did and giving up Harry was the worst one yet. I just haven't forgiven myself for this deed, so how can I ask an eleven-year-old to?" shaking his head, "I just don't think he's ready to know yet, but let's just get through tomorrow night first and see how things lay, shall we?" he said with less conviction then he felt.

"As you wish, my friend, as you wish. But I do hope it will all work out for you." He said with a twinkle in his eye and a smile on his face.

 **Night of the Welcoming Feast:**

Severus sat at the teachers table watching the first years enter the Great Hall, looking for any sign of his son. He has often dreamt of this day and what he would do when faced with his son for the first time in ten years. It never went well, and he will admit, he's nervous. Nervous to see the child he loved more than his own life, so much so that he let a friend claim him as his own. Allowed strangers to raise him. Rubbing his palms on his thighs, his eyes finally landed on the child he knew to be his son. " _Merlin, he's beautiful_." He whispered to himself and looked around the table to make sure he wasn't heard.

He watched his son, looking around the Hall with wonderment and awe and he immediately felt disgust in himself. " _How could I have given him up_? _I'm such a fool, I'm such a bastard!"_ Berating himself for what he's done, he stopped listening to the sorting and just watched his son. _He's smaller than the other first years and skinnier too and he's acting like a muggle seeing magic for the first time. What does that mean?_ Trying to memorize his sons face, Severus, again felt the pang of sorrow and regret lance his heart. His son. The only beautiful thing to come of his and Lily's coupling. _I am a bastard and a coward. Why did I think having someone else raise Harry was for the best?_ 'Because there were still dangers out there looking for him, looking to kill him for what he did to their Lord.' He answered himself. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, I can't think about that now, what's done is done. Then he heard Minerva call out Harry Potter's name. Immediately his attention is brought forward, wondering if it was even possible for him to be in his house. What would he _do_ if he was in his house? _Circe, what has he done?_

His son is sorted into his mother's old house, Gryffindor, and he is secretly relieved not to have to talk to him yet. Harry looks over at the teachers table and they lock eyes and Severus feels cold chills rise up his spine. he's confused as to the look he is given from the boy and immediately turns to talk to Professor Quirrell.

The next few days go by as any other year except Severus can feel a tingle in his Mark. At first, he thinks nothing of it, but the nagging feeling that comes with it won't leave him alone and this puts the professor more on edge. With the thought of the Dark Lord being out there somewhere in the forefront of his mind, Severus makes the decision that Harry will be safer not knowing the truth at this point. So, when the first Slytherin/Gryffindor potions class rolls around, he decides to put as much distance between the two of them by treating him with such hatred that nobody would know otherwise.

 **End of the first year, infirmary:**

Severus bounds into the infirmary and strides over to the only bed occupied in the stark white room, "How is he Poppy?" he asks while he takes and holds his sons' hand and sits in the chair by the bed, stroking the backside of the small hand in his.

"He'll be fine, Severus. He just got knocked out but there's no long-term damage and he will make a full recovery. He should wake up in the next few days." She was going to tell him he didn't have to stay, that she can take care of him, but it would have fell on deaf ears. She knew he would stay until the boy woke up and then he would go back down to the dungeons.

"What was he thinking?" Severus questioned. When he heard that the three children went down the trap door, and that his colleague, Professor Quirrell, was harboring the waif Lord Voldemort on the back of his head, all kinds of horror went through his mind and all the color left his face as he ran as fast as he could to the infirmary. _Harry_. _His Harry_. He had to get to Harry and make sure he was ok.

Seeing his son like this is heart breaking and he starts to question himself on the decision he made at the beginning of the year. Maybe he should tell the boy the truth, maybe he should take Harry and protect him. Maybe he should take him away from here and just be a family; just the two of them. But then again, maybe the Dark Lord _is_ out there, maybe he comes back to full power again. Maybe then he would hunt them both down and kill them, or maybe it would be safer to stay under the protection of Hogwarts and the Headmaster. _Fuck, what a mess. Harry, my son, I love you and I hope one day you will forgive me for my coward-ness and not hate me for the rest of my life._

Three days later, Harry moved his arm and Severus woke up from the side of the bed where he's been the whole time. With one last longing look and a small peck to the forehead, he quietly left the hospital wing and Harry's life until next year.

 **Second Year Welcoming Feast:**

Severus is mad. He is very upset at his son and Mr. Weasley for their blatant disregard for the law. _A flying car! What were they thinking_!? As he made his way to the Headmaster's office, he couldn't help but pray that his son was not hurt when they crashed into that tree. _A fucking flying car!_ _Wasn't anyone watching them!?_

"Albus…Harry?" he huffed out as he made for his chair in front of the large desk. "Please tell me he's ok, Albus, what were they thinking…a flying a car!?"

"Both boys are fine Severus, please calm down and have a drink." He said as he poured a finger of whiskey for his friend. "Apparently they weren't allowed access to the train and this was their solution. What can I say, Severus, they improvised." He smiled at the professor while looking over his half-rimmed glasses. "Have you thought more on talking to little Harry?"

"Yes, I think about it every day" He ground out, "however, I will not be speaking to Harry any time soon on that subject. I'm afraid my heart has not bounced back from this latest stunt of his. He is going to kill me by fright before the Dark Lord can kill me for being a traitor." He bit back, and its true, his son's penchant for trouble will be his silent demise.

"I think you would benefit greatly from telling Harry he is your son. You deserve happiness too, my friend, and with everything that's happening in this world right now, family and the love of a family is what will keep us on the right path. Should Voldemort make a return, do you not think you can help your son survive?"

"I will do better for him and for me if I stick to the plan. If He makes a return, I will go to him as a valued Death Eater and gather what information I can for the Order. He must not win this time, Albus, he just cannot be allowed to flourish after destroying everything good in my life. Don't give me that pity look, Old Man, he took my Lily and forced me to play a role I loathe more than him. I abandoned my son!" His voice strained and full of so much emotion, Albus raised a brow at the display. "For fuck sake! I just need for him to survive all this shit and have a life free of war and death!" looking unblinkingly at the top of the desk, he shakes his head and stands up "I have to know that my sacrifice is not in vain, that his mother's sacrifice is not in vain," looking up and meeting his mentors sparkling blue eyes, "I need to ensure his safety, that is paramount over everything else, he must be safe and when the time comes for him to learn how to defend himself, I have no doubt that we will come up with the proper plan for ensure he will be the victor." Imploring his friend to understand his feelings, his reasoning on the matter, Severus just stands there and waits for Albus to respond.

"Alright Severus, we will protect little Harry and your secret will remain just that…a secret. But let it be known that I want Harry to know the truth and have since the start of his first year. I love that child as my own just as I love you as my son. I just want all to be happy, Severus." Standing up and rounding the desk, he stood in front of his friend, "So we will keep doing this your way for now."

 **End of Second Year, Headmaster's Office:**

"Good night, Harry"

"Good night, Sir." And Harry quietly left the Headmaster's office, he wanted to get to the infirmary to check on Ron and Ginny before it got too late.

Severus rounds the corner just as Harry exits the Gargoyle and they just look at each other but said no words. Harry turns toward the hospital wing and Severus said the password and went up to the Headmaster's office.

"Ah… Severus, I was just going to fire call you. Do come in and have some tea with me." Albus poured the tea as a plate of chocolate biscuits appeared on the desk.

"A Basilisk!? You cannot be serious!" Severus is beside himself. His son faced a Basilisk…alone. "Albus, why must trouble find _my_ Harry! And what's this about a spirit in a diary and what does Miss. Weasley have to do with this whole mess?" Losing whatever hold he had on his emotions, Severus swallowed his tea and went to the liquor cabinet for something stronger.

"Sit down Severus and I'll tell you the whole story. Rest assured our Harry is fine and, I must say, he's a little spit fire when he wants to be. You should have seen him with Malfoy Senior." Albus chuckled and proceeded to tell his friend a story no one would believe.

 **Third Year Welcoming Feast:**

This year, a friend, that few realize, came to teach at Hogwarts. Severus is happy there will be another set of eyes to watch his son, however that role must stay secret from Harry to protect his son and by extension himself. Remus Lupin was, at one point, a valued friend of Lily and himself. Since the death of James and Lily, he hasn't been around very much. He took their deaths very hard and also the imprisonment of his partner, Sirius Black.

Sirius Black has been in Azkaban since the death of their friends, however, news of his escape has been in the Prophet and it has everyone on edge. Severus is just as nervous, what if Sirius comes after his son? No. This cannot happen, Harry must be watched and guarded, and Severus hopes that Remus will help him.

"Remus, come to my rooms this afternoon for tea, I would very much like to discuss an important matter with you." Severus all but demanded. He needs Remus to understand his decision and to agree to keep his secret for now. It won't be easy, but if Remus loves Harry, he will help protect him and teach him the defense he will need.

The year went on fairly normal, if you count Dementors as normal. It turns out that Harry has a unique reaction when around them and Remus has offered to teach his son how to produce the Patronus Charm. Sirius infiltrated the school somehow and Severus has been on high alert ever since, scared, and nervous for his son. _What could that mongrel possibly want with his son?_

 **End of Third Year Infirmary:**

Severus now understands, and he is secretly happy that Harry, his son, will have a father figure in his life to be there for him and to love him. Sirius is innocent of the charges against him, however, he is still not free because Wormtail escaped, meaning the proof they need is gone as well.

Harry and his Know-It-All friend helped him escape, with the Headmaster's help of course, and Severus is fine with this outcome. But he has a role to play, so in front of the trio of friends in the infirmary, he shows his unhappiness with the Headmaster on this strange turn of events.

He locks eyes with Harry and gives him his signature scowl which Harry returns in earnest. Mentally, he chuckles but outwardly he is fuming mad that they got away with something, but not quite sure what exactly that something is.

"Headmaster, a word in your office." He bites out and then turns on his heels and storms out of the hospital wing.

Albus turns to the three watching students and winks, "Get some rest. Don't stay out past curfew now." As starts for the doors, he can hear Harry and his friends talking animatedly and turns back to lock eyes with Harry. He puts a finger to his lips to communicate that tonight needs to stay a secret. Harry nods in understanding and Albus can feel a silencing ward going up around Mr. Weasley's bed. Smirking his approval, he leaves the hospital wing to go to his office and speak to Severus.

 **Same Year, Headmaster's Office:**

"Severus, you should really think more on telling Harry the truth. I think it will be difficult for you to see your son looking to Mr. Black as a father figure. Things are going to be hard for all parties involved, since the proof we need to clear Mr. Black has disappeared."

Sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose, Severus looks to his employer, "It will be hard, I know, but now Harry has two men in his life that will protect him and help him learn. They will be there for him in my place and I'm fine with that for now. Remus has promised me since the beginning of term that he will keep my secret and be there for Harry in any way he can. I have to believe that Sirius Black will do the same. He is Harry's Godfather after all and Lupin's partner." Looking tired and worn, Severus continues "I have past the point of no return, Albus. I will not burden Harry with this information now… if ever. He now has a family of sorts, not counting his muggle family, and I will not be the cause of his turmoil and anguish. He is growing up to be a powerful wizard and I am so proud of him. I will not destroy that." Severus looks to his friend with the face of determination. Albus could only nod and smile back.

 **Fourth Year the Goblet of Fire:**

"Albus, you can't be serious, Harry cannot be allowed to participate in this tournament! He is too young, he could die!" Severus all be screams. He simply refuses to allow his son to go through with this crazy scheme. Someone is out to get his son killed and he'd be damned if he would let that happen. No. He must do whatever he can to help his son. He _will_ do whatever he can to help his son survive this insane development.

Severus' mark has been itching and burning for months now, and he knows this only means one thing, the Dark Lord is rising up again. And soon, if the intensifying burning is any indication. This just reinforces to him that he made the correct decision concerning his son. His son, who he loves more than anything, will survive all this shit thrown at him and live a happy and healthy life when it's all over. Severus will see to that even if he has to sacrifice his own life or the relationship with his only son to make it so.

"Severus, you know that by his name coming forth from the Goblet, Harry has entered into a magical binding contract, he must compete in the tournament or lose his magic. There's nothing I can do for our boy. We must do what we can from behind the scenes to ensure his safety and survival." For the first time in a long time, Albus' eyes do not twinkle, and his smile does not reach his eyes. He is worried as well.

"Very well, but for the record, I will be doing whatever is necessary to ensure my son is not harmed. Anything Albus and I don't want to hear anything from you about it." He scorned, "Something is brewing, I can feel it in my Mark, this tournament is a cover for something bigger and my son is a part of it somehow! This is absurd!" Running his hand through his dark hair and pacing the Headmaster's office. "I can't lose him now, Albus, I just can't…he's…he's all I have left…left of Lily…"

"We will watch over him, Severus"

 **End of Fourth year, Infirmary:**

Severus hasn't left the hospital wing in days where Harry lay unconscious from his duel with the newly risen Voldemort. He looks like shit, his robes are wrinkled from days of wear, his face is saddened with worry and dark bags are appearing under his eyes from lack of sleep. He doesn't care who sees him this way, he needs to make sure his son is ok. The Headmaster isn't allowing anyone into the hospital wing until Harry wakes up, so no one is going to see him. Feeling lost and empty, Severus tries, but fails, to hold the tears at bay. They come uninvited, warm down his cheek, and his eyes are puffy and red from the continuous onslaught of emotions he's feeling. There's a knot in his stomach and sometimes it's hard to breathe, but he sits vigil at his son's bedside and he will continue to do so until he knows Harry is fine. Taking Harry's hand in his large one, he watches for any indication of his son waking.

 _Oh Merlin, please let my beautiful son, my wonderful, special, beautiful Harry, come back to me. I'm so very proud of you, please know that, I'm so very proud of your strength, your drive, your courage, and the man you're growing into. Merlin, I wish I could tell you, but it's too dangerous for both of us now. I must play my part now and you must play yours. I love you, so much, Harry, so much. Please be ok and come back to me._

When Harry groaned four days later, Severus is by his side, and when Harry opened his eyes for the first time, Professor Snape is the first person he sees. The look of concern on his face is quickly transformed into his professor persona and he turn to leave when Poppy comes to check on Harry.

"Professor?" his voice sounds hoarse from misuse and a look of confusion is on his face, "He's back, you know, Voldemort, he's back…and I saw my parents and Death Eaters, but… I didn't see you…"

"Mister Potter, the Headmaster will be up soon to speak with you about what happened. Do not think on it now." Inclining his head, he gave a tiny smirk before leaving the hospital wing.

 **Fifth Year:**

All through Harry's previous school years, the two of them have butt heads and tempers constantly. However, Severus holds strong to the belief that he is doing the right thing for his son, and this was confirmed last year after the third task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, when the Dark Lord regained a body and tried to kill Harry in the graveyard.

The potion master knows that he is walking a thin line with the Dark Lord and that's why he continues to scold and demean Harry Potter, especially in front of his snakes. It helps that Harry gives it back just as well as the dark man can dish it out. Keeping his love and concern for Harry behind a wall he prays the Dark Lord will never break. And Severus can handle the spiteful mean looks that Harry throws his way, it just reaffirms to him that he is doing his job correctly.

When the Toad comes to work at Hogwarts, he is secretly happy that those looks turn to her. The Toad tries to run off the Headmaster and take over the school. She actually believes that children can learn to defend themselves by reading a book and not by actually using their wand. Thank Merlin for Know-it-alls and Harry teaching the students himself and for the Centaurs, for taking the Toad away.

At the Ministry, Sirius Black is hit with an unforgivable and falls through the veil. If it wasn't for Remus Lupin, Harry would have followed him. Harry watches as Bellatrix LaStrange laughs and brags about killing her cousin, Sirius Black and he snaps. He pulls away from Lupin and runs toward Bellatrix throwing curses along the way, anything to hurt the person that killed his Godfather.

When they entered the Atrium, Lord Voldemort is waiting for him and starts throwing hexes and curses at him, but the Headmaster arrives in time to square off with Voldemort and to keep Harry out of the line of fire. However, The Dark Lord will have his prize and he manages to possess my son in the hopes that he can control him to kill the Headmaster or to have someone kill Harry thinking they will kill him.

Neither happened, for as he takes possession of Harry, the magic in the room becomes thick, thick with old magic that make hairs stand on end, makes everyone in the Atrium stand erect and makes _my son_ , Harry, glow.

I'm told he glowed a golden-brown from head to toe and he collapses to the floor spasming and screaming so loud in a pitch that brakes all the windows. Then he manages to chant something in Latin that has goose bumps crawling over bodies and electricity coursing through the air that had clothing and everyone's hair either clinging to said person or flapping outward and upward as if a magnet was attracting them from above.

Then all goes silent and dark. Harry stops glowing for about two minutes before he starts to pulse red then black then gold colors from his chest. He doesn't wake, and he doesn't move except for his chest up and down, the colors bouncing off the walls and ceiling. Then it just stops, and Harry begins to emit a reddish-brown smoke from his scar. It smells of rotten eggs and it looks like what burnt blood might look if it was caught on fire. After a few minutes the smoke clears, and Harry is laying motionless on the Atrium floor, not even his chest is moving.

Remus and Miss Granger are the first to reach Harry. Screaming and pounding on his chest to get him to start breathing again. The Headmaster is next by Harry's side and he uses magic to help Remus' revive Harry. Harry finally starts breathing again. He is gently scooped up by the werewolf and taken to the infirmary where Poppy shooed everyone out and begins working on the boy.

Severus is thankful he didn't witness the chaos that ensued after everyone realized what happened. Voldemort is gone. His son destroyed him, and no one understands how he did it and Albus is not forthcoming with information, although he probably knows the truth. Whatever the truth is, Severus does not care, his son is alive, and the Dark Lord is no more. Sitting by his son's bed and holding his hand, he prays to Merlin that his son will wake up soon. Poppy explains the longer he's in this 'coma' the probability of him waking lessens.

"Harry, please don't leave me. Please wake up. I'm sorry I didn't act faster when you told me about Sirius, I'm so sorry." Severus whispers into the dark as he watches for any sign of movement from his only son. He feels lost looking at him, this person that he loves more than his own life. This person that he abandoned and allowed muggles to raise. _He has to be ok, he needs to be ok._ Scooting the chair closer to the bed, he takes Harry's hand and rubs it. The tears come, and he doesn't try to stop them, he lets them fall and before he realizes what's happening, he's crying. The pain is too much and he's sobbing into the mattress beside Harry. "Please…"

Severus never left Harry's side for the duration of his stay in the infirmary. He ate and slept by his side and only left to use the loo and take the occasional shower, on Poppy's insistence. When his friends come to see him, he is there. When Remus comes and sits with Harry, he is there. When he finally wakes up, he is there the first-person Harry sees when he opens his eyes.

Severus stands in the back ground as Poppy and the Headmaster talk to Harry and explain to him what has happened at the Ministry and how long he's been asleep. He listens and grasps what has happened. He looks over to his most hated professor and stare at each other for a bit before Harry asks, "How much longer do I need to stay here, and can my friends come and visit me?"

"Another few days I'm afraid," Poppy says in her most professional voice. "I need to make sure your magical core maintains stability. It's to be expected after what its been through."

Harry nods in understanding and looks back at Snape. The look is strange, and Severus gets the impression Harry wants to say something to him but doesn't for some reason. Usually the boy speaks before he thinks, it's the Gryffindor in him. Trying to keep his signature scowl on his face, "Mister Potter, this is not easy for me and if you tell anyone I said this I will not only deny it, I will see you in detention for the entirety of your next year." He snarls at Harry but continues with "I am sorry for the loss of your Godfather and even though you acted before thinking, I am grateful for the final result, both at the Ministry and here now." With a final bow of his head to the boy, he turns to see the Headmaster looking glassy eyed at him and nods to him as well before turning and leaving with his robes billowing out behind him. Harry watches him go with a smile on his face and then looks to the mediwitch.

"I'm a little hungry, can I have something to eat?" he asks, and she calls a house elf and orders him a light lunch.

"Eat Harry, I will return later tonight, and we can continue our discussion. I will let your friends know they can come to see you before dinner. I'm glad your awake Harry, very glad." He pats Harry on the shoulder and leaves the boy to his lunch.

"Yes, sir." Harry says to no one and digs into his tray of food.

 **Two Years Later, Graduation:**

Straightening his dress robes, Severus looks at himself in the long mirror and thinks about the last two years. After his brave son destroyed the Dark Lord, he decided to show him the real Severus Snape. So, the following year, instead of the snarky, mean, and prejudice professor Snape, he became the professor that coached his students side by side, he complimented them on a job well done and didn't berate them when they messed up. He no longer wore a scowl on his face and he gave and took points from all houses without thought of favoring his snakes. He became the teacher he should have always been, and he found that it was very rewarding and very fulfilling to know that he helps the students understand and accomplish something they couldn't before.

Albus is very proud of him. He knows this but is never outright told. He can see it in the way he looks at him and the way he smiles at him when a student would approach the potion master for help or a question. It is annoying, to say the least, but Albus is his best friend and a bit of a know-it-all himself, he knows why Severus is working diligently on how his students perceived him.

Harry is a smart man, smarter then anyone would have guessed. Since the downfall of Voldemort, he's had more time and energy to devote to his studies, and he did just that. All his grades reflected this and when Severus began to coach him more and compliment him instead of degrading him, he saw his son's potential as well. It made him inflate with pride and at the same time he would curse himself for ever belittling him and not seeing the potential in his own son. _I played my part too well, I was blind when it came to Harry, especially in the classroom_.

Looking at himself in the mirror, he smiled and thought he would never be that person again. His son made sure of that. They are not best friends, but they are talking and there is a sort of unspoken truce between them. Harry smiles at him in class now and says 'hi' in the hallways and once he even heard him defend the potion master when a fourth year complained about his detention with him.

He's thought about telling Harry the truth, every time they are alone after class or when he sees Harry outside by the lake walking alone, but he's a coward in that department. The dark eyed man is too afraid of losing what little he has of his son now to take the chance of losing him forever, so he says nothing. Albus, on the other hand, keeps encouraging him to tell Harry. He feels Harry has a right to know, but is respecting his wishes, however much he disagrees with them.

Over the past two years, he's watched Harry grow up to become a powerful and strong wizard. He is liked by all the houses and he has many friends inside and outside of Hogwarts. He would make an excellent politician with all his connections and the way he just draws you in. Severus once asked him what his plans were after he graduates, and he told him he wanted to help people in some way, maybe a healer or teaching. He would be good at both and whatever he chooses Severus would be very proud and encouraging.

Harry also came out with his sexuality in the last year, to not only Hogwarts but the whole wizarding community. There was a photo of him and the eldest Weasley sharing a tender moment in the Prophet. There were a great many girls upset over the photo, but when you really look at it, you can see they love each other very much. Severus was just a hint of envious. He lost the one person he loved like that, but the love for his son, and seeing him like that in the photo, makes up for that loss just a little bit. He has no issues with Harry's life choice, he just wants him to be happy and to live.

Now his son is graduating and moving on with his life and he won't be able to see him every day. Although he is extremely proud of Harry, he is also sad that today will be his last day with him. He cried this morning for the better part of half an hour just thinking about it. Curled up on his bed and sobbing into his pillows until Albus came in, knowing how he must be feeling, helped him up and into the loo. The shower was long, washing the tears away and soothing his soul. _Get a grip, Severus, this is what you want for him._ It was hard to dress, but he did and now he's standing in front of the mirror, hoping his puffy eyes and somber look will not be noticed by anyone. He is procrastinating, he knows, trying to delay the inevitable, going to the graduation and saying goodbye to his son.

"Severus, it's time. Come." Albus called from the floo.

"Yes" straightening his robes again before he moved from the mirror and his musings to the floo.

The graduation ceremony went off without a hitch, and the celebration was moved outside to the lakeside. All the students changed from their robes into much more comfortable attire, so they could dance and enjoy the party without concern. There had to be a hundred people around the lake with faculty, students, and family. The music is low, and the refreshments are delicious. The elves outdid themselves this year. Severus watched as Charlie Weasley guided Harry away from the crowd and took him in his arms and they slow danced to hardly any music. It was a beautiful sight, to see young love and he wonders when they will marry. Glassy eyed and choked up, Severus turns and heads for the bar.

As the night winds down, Severus becomes withdrawn and gloomy. This is his last day in the presence of his son, and it's all that consumes him. Putting on a front should be easy for him, he was a spy after all, but he's hurting, deep in his heart…deep in his soul for he will miss Harry very much.

"Professor?"

Severus looks up into bright green eyes. His son's eyes. "Mister Potter" he nodded.

"Um…I was wondering…well…" Harry stammered.

"Go on Harry, it will be ok." Charlie encourages him from behind. Harry nods and clears his throat and starts again.

"Professor, I was wondering if you would be able to tutor me in potions this summer and maybe into the next year? I've decided to become a Healer and my potion making skills and knowledge should be further along. I would pay any fee you deem fit, you are the best potion master around and …"

"I would be honored, Mister Potter, to help you." His heart is doing back flips in his chest! Yes! Oh yes! "I believe you would make an excellent Healer, and I would do it free of charge. If it weren't for me, and the way I treated you the first years you were here, you would be better on track. Please allow me to make amends." He said with sincerity as his heart was fluttering in his rib cage. _Oh Circe, yes!_

"Brilliant." His son smiles up at him, "Thank you, Professor." The warming look sent his way made his heart swell, he felt giddy and happy, so very happy that his time with Harry will not end.

 **Same Year, Harry's Wedding-October:**

"Relax Severus, you look fine and no one's going to looking at you anyway, they'll be looking at Charlie and Harry." Albus said. Knowing how nervous and excited his friend is, being invited to the 'wedding of the century' and not as someone's plus-one. Harry personally handed him an invite and expressed his desire for the man to attend this most important day in his life. Severus was beside himself with happiness and cried into his whisky later that night in the Headmaster's office.

The two have a better relationship now than Severus would have ever imagined possible. The tutoring sessions were the right ticket to learn about each other and to trust in each other as more then teacher and student, maybe even as friends. The lessons were surprisingly easy, smooth sailing as they say, once he showed Harry how to properly cut his ingredients and explained the reasoning behind the stirring process. During this time, he found that there was a great deal about Harry's life he didn't know about and that unsettled him. They would converse on many topics and sometimes things would slip from Harry about how he grew up and Severus would file that information away to look into at another time. Also, during those lessons, he witnessed that Harry has a hidden talent for potions and if Severus had bothered to be a teacher to him when he first arrived at Hogwarts, he would have known that. Oh, how he hated himself for that.

Every day when Harry would leave the lab, he would ponder what he's learned about Harry's muggle home life and he hated himself for giving him up, for leaving him with those relatives; the ones he thought were taking care of him but found out recently that they abused him and starved him. _How had he managed to come out of that house the man he is today?_ _Harry is a caring, loving, strong willed, courageous wizard. He could have turned out so different, but he didn't._ It's amazing and Severus thanks the seven gods that Harry is the man he is today. He's always been proud of his son, but never as much as he is now, and his love for Harry seems to continue to grow, if that's at all possible. I'm _a coward, a slime, and a thief,_ he thinks to himself almost every day. He took all that Harry had to offer him and gave nothing in return. He should come clean, tell him the truth, but it is too late now, and he is too selfish to give up his son now, now that they are on good terms and Harry is including him in aspects of his life, willingly.

"Come Severus, I know what you're thinking, and you need to stop. We are about to leave for his wedding and I would prefer you be in the now, not in the past." Albus chided when he saw the far away look in his friend's eyes.

"I know, I know. Sorry, I was lost in thought. If you'd ask me eight years ago if I thought I would be on good terms with Harry Potter, let alone going to his wedding as an invited guest, I would have told you to get your head examined. But look at me, I'm going to the wedding that everyone in the wizarding community would kill to attend. It's just a bit overwhelming." Taking a deep breath and smoothing out the invisible wrinkles on his dress robes, he squares his resolve and the two teachers head out to the ceremony.

"Headmaster! Professor! Thank you so much for coming! Come I have you two seated up at the front, better to see and hear the ceremony and this is where Harry specifically told me to seat you two." Ron said as he guided the two men to the front row on Harry's side. The ceremony is outside in the couple's garden, with fairy lights strung all around and white chiffon draped everywhere, mixed with the scents of honeysuckle and lavender giving the garden a serene and peaceful atmosphere. Severus is surprised that he's being ushered to the first row of seats that are normally reserved for family members, and true to form, the Weasley family are all seated there except for two empty seats near the aisle.

Albus and Severus take their seats and nod to the Weasley matriarch noticing that not only is she sporting a large smile, but all the red-heads are too, along with some other emotion that Severus cannot figure out. When the garden suddenly quiets down all heads face forward and wait with anticipation.

When the music finally starts, the two men come in from the opposite sides of the alter, each wearing ivory color robes, form fitted around the torso but loose hanging off the shoulders. Harry's robes are outlined in gold and Charlie's are outlined in silver, and they both have their hair tied back with a tie. They look very handsome and debonair. However, before Harry makes it to the front, he stops in front of Severus and holds out both his hands to the man. Severus is taken aback by the gesture and extends a hand to Harry slowly, who takes it and smiles brightly. "I am so happy to see you here today, Professor, this means a great deal to me…and to Charlie. If you would… if you wouldn't mind, could you come stand next to Ron and stand up with him as a witness to our bonding?"

Severus' eyes go wide and he's speechless, for once, but after a few seconds he composes himself and whispers back, "Harry, please call me Severus. I thought we covered this topic already" He quirked, "and are you sure you don't mean for Albus to stand as witness for you?" he said and inclined his head a little toward the older man.

Harry bows his head and chuckles, "Sorry, _Severus_ , no" he looks to Albus but continues to speak to Severus, "you would think I would ask the Headmaster, but you've done so much for me in school and after and…" turning his glaze back to the older man, "well…I think we get on well enough that I can consider you a friend, and I would like you to stand as witness as my friend." And he gave the man's hand a gentle squeeze and looked into his dark eyes, "Please, it would me so much to us."

Severus is stunned and at the same time honored. _My son wants me to stand witness for him! Am I dreaming?_ His heart rate doubling with pride and anticipation, he thought Harry would never see him as a friend. This gesture from the man before him means the world to Severus and he plans to savor every minute of it. Inclining his head slightly he stands from his seat, still holding Harry's hands and they walk together to the front. Harry deposits him next to Ron but not before pulling him into a small hug, "Thank you."

Albus and the Weasley's are smiling knowingly, while Hermione has tears in her eyes at the gesture. And if you look closely at the snarky dark-haired man you would see glassy eyes with a touch of pink on his cheeks. Severus is beside himself happy, feeling emotions he thought long deserted him.

The wedding is beautiful, and the two men are clearly made for each other. Both are strong, and confident and very much in love with each other. It warms the heart to see that after all Harry's been through… that he can love another so much.

Severus and Albus are seated at a table close to the dance floor, watching the newly married couple dance their first dance together. It's a tender dance, fluid in its motion, and it is so heart-wrenching, glassy-eyed beautiful that everyone is watching them; because how can you not, and Severus is exploding with happiness on the inside and with great pride while watching the pair. So much emotion from someone who everyone thinks has none and Albus is there to lend his support because he knows how Severus feels.

The night is winding down and the guests are all preparing to leave. The new couple are wishing everyone goodnight and thanking them for attending this special day as they leave their small cottage. "Thank you so much for coming Albus. Severus." Harry says to both as they appear in front of him. Shaking the offered hand, Severus couldn't help but bring Harry into light hug, "Thank you for inviting me and the honor of being a witness. The ceremony was beautiful, may your union be fruitful, and I wish you both much happiness." Severus said to the pair, his happiness evident on his face and in his voice.

"Thank you, Severus," Charlie said back and offered his hand as well.

Harry looked to his husband and asked a silent question with his eyes and Charlie nodded his head and smiled.

"Severus, Albus, we know this is quite early for invitations, but we would like to invite the two of you to our home for Boxing Day dinner." Both Albus and Severus eyebrows went up at the request. It is early, being October, but the fact that they would want to spend Boxing Day with them and not the Weasleys was surprising.

"We already informed the family that we want to spend this dinner with the two of you and they understand. Please say you'll come. It would mean so much to me...to both of us. You both have been in my life just as long as the Weasley's and you've seen me at my worst and my best." Harry looked sideways at Charlie and saw him smiling at the two men.

"Harry here is an excellent cook, you won't regret it and it would be a privilege to have you in our home, please say yes." Charlie added, looking like the cat that caught the canary.

Albus recovers first and looking to Harry, he smiles a wide smile and strokes his long beard before turning to his friend and accepting the invitation for the both of them. "We would be honored to come to dinner. Thank you for asking." And with a knowing look at Harry, he led Severus out the door and to the apparating point.

 **Same Year, Boxing Day:**

Since the wedding of Charlie and Harry, Severus has been very busy. Teaching his students at Hogwarts, tutoring Harry in potions, and working on his own experiments. His life is so much better than he ever thought it would be, mainly because he thought he wouldn't survive this time around. Being with Lily and having to hide their relationship almost did him in the first time around and when Harry came into the picture, he had to find a way to protect them both. He needed to keep the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord from knowing his weakness, he needed something to live for, a reason for surviving the maniac he mistakenly taken up with. So, he learned how to close his mind and between him and Lily, they came up with a plan to hide her and the baby out in the open with help from some of their closest friends. James, Sirius, and Remus all agreed to help, mostly for Lily and Harry's sake, but Severus didn't care. His family would be safe. Then that idiotic prophecy came about, and his life went to hell.

Feeling overwhelmed with emotions, a second for him (the first being the wedding), Severus finishes the final touches on his gifts for Harry and Charlie. Today is Boxing Day and he and Albus are dining with the couple tonight. He's a little nervous if he's to be totally honest with himself. He and Harry get on quite well now as they are friends, but he has never been in the mans private life like this before. Professor and student is really the only dynamic he's ever had with his son, unlike Albus. Albus has a very personal relationship with Harry and why shouldn't he. He's been there to help guide him, listen to him, and teach him when no one else was around to do so and Severus is very grateful for Albus. Sometimes he was even jealous of him, but not anymore. He has forged his way into Harry's life and he hopes that that will never change.

Gathering his gifts at almost two in the afternoon, Severus left his rooms to meet up with the Headmaster in front of the Great Doors. Both men are dressed in muggle attire, however the Headmaster must be color blind, the colors of his outfit could make a blind person see again. Severus just wore black trousers with a white button-down shirt and a tweed jacket, no tie. "Albus, you are not seriously going out in that outfit!" he laughed out. Even the stoic potion master has his limits on the absurd.

"What's wrong with it? It took me an hour to pick this out!" the old man laughed back, and they preceded to the apparition point just past the wards.

Charlie answers the door and ushers them into the living room, hiding a chuckle at the Headmaster's clothes. "Hello, come in, Harry is almost finished putting the final touches on dinner. Can I get either of you a drink?"

"Yes, thank you." Albus sat himself in the recliner by the fire while, Severus sat on the large couch. The living room is tastefully done in light browns and beiges with a large stone fireplace covering one wall completely. All along the stonework are shelves with pictures of family and friends and a couple of sconces with flickering candles inside. The Christmas tree is sitting in the corner of the room, and other decorations are evident throughout the house. The tree is full of ornaments and lots of fairy lights and Severus can see there are several beautifully wrapped gifts underneath.

"Harry has been so excited for today. Been in the kitchen most of the day and won't even let me see what he's making. Smells good though." The red-head laughed out. "Harry still gets so excited around this time of year, it's to be expected really, and today he is over the moon happy. He's almost as bad as a little child." He bellows out. Clearly enjoying the happiness of his husband.

"Hello Albus! Severus!" Giggling, Harry gave each man a hug hello and sat next to his husband on the love seat. "Did I hear you making fun of me, Charlie?" Laughing at the antics of his best friend and poking him in the side with his elbow.

"Ugh...ouch. Harry, it's true! You do love Christmas! And I love what this holiday does to you, it makes me so happy to see you this happy, Love." His Husband said, pleasure evident on his face.

"Well I must say that it does agree with you, Harry." Albus said.

"Yes, you're practically glowing, Harry. Have you been drinking? Maybe a little too much liquor in the Eggnog?" Severus chipped in. He can kid around too, it seems to come naturally for some reason, but who is he to question that when Harry is involved.

"Et tu, Brutus?" Harry gave back. Laughing freely. He turned to Albus and deadpanned, "Albus, I just love your outfit!" the smaller man said with a straight face, although how he did that is beyond Severus and he choked on his drink trying not to laugh.

"Thank you, Harry. I picked it out myself. I always did like the colors of muggle clothing, soothes the soul, don't you think so?"

"Yes, Sir." Harry looked to the potion master and winked, "Also, they make sure you can always be found in a crowd, Sir." And he laughed full-bellied laugh making the other men laugh out and some to expel whiskey through their nose.

Severus knew Harry had a sense of humor, but this is the first time he's seen it aimed at the Headmaster. This made him smile, something he found he did a lot in Harry's presence.

The sound of a timer had Harry running back into the kitchen where the other three men could here the sound of plates and some light cursing. A few minutes later Harry poked his out of the kitchen, "Dinner's ready! Come on!" and Charlie leads their guests to a long wooden table loaded with food and decorations.

"Wow, Harry, are there more people coming? There's so much food." Severus inquired, and there was a lot of food there is no way the four of them would eat it all.

Smiling and bringing the last dish to the table, "Not now but I suspect there will be a red-head or two by the end of the night. Don't worry, this food will not go to waste, trust me. Does anyone need a refill before we all sit?"

The dinner is delicious, and Severus is blown away with how good a cook Harry really is. If Harry hadn't chosen to be a Healer, he could have been a chief, maybe opened his own restaurant, and Severus would be a frequent customer.

After the four men stuffed themselves, they retire back into the living room where Harry settles on the floor in front of the tree and starts pulling out the gifts from under it. Charlie provides everyone with an after-dinner drink and puts on some holiday music then sits back down on the love seat. "Now for one of the best parts of this Holiday, the gift giving. I just love to watch the reactions on my friends faces when they open their gift. Don't you?" He said so innocently to the others in the room.

"In this case, I whole heartedly agree." His husband concurred. The smile on his rugged face never once disappeared all night.

Severus fidgets a little in his seat. He did get his son a gift, two actually, but he's not sure if what he bought will be well received. Taking them out of his pocket and enlarging them, he hands them to Harry, "Happy Christmas Harry."

"Thank you, Severus, you really didn't have to get me anything, but I'm glad you did!" Harry's giddiness is so contagious that everyone in the room laughed, even Severus and Harry just stared at the stoic man in disbelief.

"Why are you honoring me with that look, Mr. Weasley, I'm sure you have heard me laugh before." He said to the stunned Gryffindor.

"Now Severus, I'm sure you haven't let loose like this in front of the boy before. You do tend to keep your laughter to a minimum. But, I dare say, that I like the fact your enjoying yourself enough to let go." Albus took a sip of his drink to hide the smirk on his face.

"Harry, I do hope you enjoy the gifts. To be honest, I wasn't sure what you would like so I had to go on instinct." Sitting back down on the couch and looking to Charlie then back to his son. "Please, open them now, I would very much like to see your reaction to them." Again, Severus smiles down at the man and cocks his brow.

"Okay, I'm sure whatever it is I will love it." He beams at the potion master.

The first gift is a book on Healer Spells and Potions, which Harry simply goggled over, and the second gift is a weekend stay on a tropical island for the two men, a special thanks to the couple for the wedding surprise, plus he wanted to do something special for his son and the wedding gave him the perfect reason to do something without Harry questioning the reason why. The married couple is so shocked with the gift that they try to return it saying it is too much, but Severus insists they take it and have a good time before life gets in the way. Harry gets up from the floor and hugs Severus and whispers 'Thank you' in his ear before sitting back down by the tree.

Harry looks to Charlie with that knowing question only their eyes are communicating, and Charlie nods his head slightly. Severus and Albus just watch the exchange and wonder what the two have up their sleeves. Harry shifts on the floor and pulls out a large box wrapped in a dark blue paper with a light blue and white ribbon wrapped around it. He sits up crossing his legs and sitting the large gift comfortably in his lap.

Looking up into sparkling blue eye, Harry smiles a warm smile, "Albus, you mean the world to me. You have been there for me even when I thought no one else was. You have taught me so much and I know that without that knowledge, I wouldn't be here today." Giving the Headmaster a knowing look, he continues, "I know that we could have gotten you a pair of silly socks and you would have been perfectly happy with that, but we just couldn't do that." Harry smiled and looked to Charlie to pick up the thought.

"That's right, we felt that a great man deserves a great gift, so we set out to find that gift. It was hard, and we had to do really search high and low to find what we hope is a great gift." And with that, Charlie rose from the love seat and went into the hallway. He came back with a large package, just as tall as himself, covered in brown paper wrap and stood it in front of the Headmaster. Albus is shocked by the declaration and is slow to take the gift until Severus prods his side with his elbow. Taking the offered gift, Albus slowly starts to tear at the brown wrap until he can see that it is a painting. A painting of a young woman and he starts to cry.

Severus is confused, and Harry is up off the floor, the large gift set aside, and at the Headmaster's side, finishing the unwrapping of the painting for him because he cannot. When the picture is totally revealed, Severus can see it's of a young woman, maybe in her late teens, sitting on a swing that's hanging from a large tree. She has rosy cheeks and her hair is pulled away from her face, so you can see her laugh. She is very pretty and Severus wonders who she is.

"Where…Harry…Charlie…I …" Albus stutters and this confuses and concerns Severus more. "Thank you…thank you so much. But how did you...?"

"It was easy, we convinced your brother to help us. Your sister is beautiful, Albus, and we know how much you love her and want something of her. She's not active right now but once you get her hung up, she will become active. Happy Christmas, Albus." Not doing a good job of masking his emotions, Harry semi-hugged the older man before looking to his husband.

"Happy Christmas, Headmaster and thank you for everything you did for Harry." Charlie responds squeezing his shoulder.

Severus just watches the scene unfold and feels the Headmaster's emotions in his own heart. The old man really does understand how he feels when it comes to Harry if his reaction to the portrait is any indication. And Harry, Merlin he loved that boy, he has grown into someone that Severus wishes he could be, someone he respects and is immensely proud of. He's brought out of his musings when Harry tells the older man that he loves him, and Severus aches to hear those words spoken to him from the man before him.

Harry wiped his eyes with his sleeve and sat back down on the floor, picking up the large box again and setting it on his lap. Then looking over at Charlie, he smiled before turning his attention to the potion master, "Severus, my gift to you comes with a story. I have thought long and hard about this for a very long time and, with Charlie's help…well…this is my gift to you." He smiles, takes a deep breath, and starts:

"Once upon a time there was a little boy no older then two. He lived with his Aunt and Uncle and their son in London, they are muggles."

Severus freezes as he realizes this story is going to be about Harry. Not able to take his eyes off the green ones before him, he settles in to hear the tale. Albus shifts his body so he can watch both men, having an idea.

"It was a hard life for the boy. Cooking, cleaning, gardening and the like but it was the only life this child knew, so to him it was a normal life. His room was small, a cupboard under the stairs, where he didn't have a bed of his own, or any toys and little food but he made due and he learned early on to mind his manners or feel the wrath of his Uncle."

Harry never breaks eye contact with the man he's telling his story to. He's determined that the potions professor know that he is talking directly to him and him only. He need not worry about that, Severus is totally enraptured.

"The boy grew slowly because he was under fed and worked hard, but to him it all seemed normal. Then one day when he was six, his Aunt made him clean out her side of the master closet. And while doing this, the boy came across a box, a rather large box, labeled 'Lily'."

At this declaration, Severus felt the stinging in his eyes. _No. No. No. No. This cannot be happening. This…no…what?_ Severus looks to his friend, Albus, to see the man has already come to the same conclusion he's coming to himself and he's already sporting the largest smile Severus has ever seen on the old man's face. Looking back at Harry, Severus pales and swallows and gestures with his hand to continue.

Harry is grateful that Severus hasn't asked any questions yet and trying to keep the emotions out of his voice, he begins again:

"The boy knew his mother's name was Lily and his fathers name was James but that was the extent of his knowledge of his parents. So obviously he was curious, and he opened the box and rummaged through it. There were single pictures, and photo albums, mementos, clothes, knick-knacks and several journals." Rubbing the large gift sitting in his lap, "The boy savored this new information and tucked some of the journals under his too-big shirt to read in his cubby later that night. When he was done with all his chores and alone in his cubby, he opened the first journal and began to read. He read all night and into the next day. Imagine his surprise when he read that James Potter was not his biological father and his mum loved another man. Wanting to learn more, the boy managed to procure the remaining journals and read them every chance he got. It took him over a week to finish them all and when he was done, he knew who his real father was…is." Looking into black coal eyes "He learned that their love was absolute, and his mum was over the moon happy until the war happened. They did what they did to protect their family. To protect him. But she trusted in the wrong person and all went to hell." Harry was crying now, all the emotions he's been holding in coming to the surface. "I learned that my father was still alive and he's a potion master, according to my mum, he's the best potion master in Britain." Finding it hard to continue, he stops, closes his eyes and he takes several shallow breaths then swallows the lump forming in his throat.

Severus found himself sliding off the couch to land on his knees and in front of his son _. His son_ … _that knows the truth! Bloody Hell!_ Reaching out both his hands to touch his son's face, cupping it in long potion stained fingers, he tilts Harry's face up to look into his eyes, his mother's eyes. Fighting the urge to crush the boy in his arms and never let go, "Why didn't you say anything?" came the strained question.

But Harry just continued with the story, he needed to get this off his chest.

"When I turned eleven my Hogwarts letter came, and my family freaked out a little. They tried hard to escape the letter but found they couldn't. So, my Uncle packed us all up and we left London, trying to get away from anything Magical. Hagrid found me and gave me the letter and explained who I really am, and he took me to Diagon Alley. He was the first person who didn't make me feel like a freak, and he told me that magic is real, and all about my parents and Hogwarts."

Severus' heart is beating so fast, his vision is blurry from unshed tears and the feelings of relief and confusion flowing through his body and mind. _He knew! This whole time he knew! I can't believe this. Why does he not hate me?_ Severus just nods because no words can be spoken and rubs the tears away from Harry's cheek, "Please continue."

"I didn't know it was you that first day. I just knew you were the potion professor at the school, but a week later I overheard Albus call you Severus and I knew it was you. I figured you didn't know who I was and after that first day in potions class, I wasn't about to approach you to find out, so I kept it a secret. But at the end of term, when I was in the infirmary, you stayed with me the whole time. In fact, every time I was in the hospital wing overnight you stayed with me. I knew you were there because when I would sometimes stir in the night I saw you. One time I even touched your hair when you were sleeping on the bed. And you always held my hand too and that made me feel safe, and cared for, and when I would finally wake up you were always the first person I would see, I liked that too. I knew you cared after that, but I was eleven and I didn't understand how you could treat your own son the way you did. But the next year when Ron and I crashed into the tree in the flying car I could read the concern in your face even though you tried to hide it. After that I began to watch you more carefully and eventually I figured out how to read your face and I also started noticing the little things you did for me. Sometimes I thought you caught me staring at you, but you never said anything or gave me detentions. I did catch you staring at me longer then you should a few times and that gave me hope."

"Then in my third year, I met professor Lupin. He was the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we ever had, and I learned a lot from him. He taught me how to perform the Patronus Charm and he became an adult confidant that seemed to understand me, and we would have tea several times a week. I told him about the journals and he tried to deny knowing anything, but Remus is a terrible liar and I called him out on it. I had already begun to believe you kept your distance because of Voldemort and Remus just confirmed it. I made Remus swear not to tell anyone and when Sirius was in hiding at Grimmauld Place, I made him swear as well. You kept your distance from me to better protect me from that monster and that meant so much to me. How that must have hurt you, seeing me and not claiming me. I know it would have hurt me and that's when I fell in love with my dad because he was protecting me from behind the scenes."

"I understood why you did what you did, Severus, and I forgave you for all your mistreatments of me a long time ago because I knew the truth. I promised myself to keep you safe as well keeping our secret… a secret."

 _Circe! Breath Severus!_ Sitting back on his haunches and dropping his arms, Severus stares blankly at his son. _His beautiful, brave, courageous, and forgiving son. How does he not see him as a coward? How does he not hate me for leaving him with those Muggles? '_ Because he loved you even back then and did what he felt was right to keep _you_ safe', his inner self chirped back.

"During the Triwizard Tournament, I was receiving help from someone and I always thought it to be Dobby, but later I figured it out, it was you. In the infirmary when I spoke to you about the Death Eaters and told you I didn't see you there, the look on your face spoke volumes, and I was so happy to not see you there that night. And that's when I told my two best friends about my dad because I was so proud of you and wanted someone to know the truth."

"When Voldemort was destroyed, I wasn't sure what to expect from you, but you totally surprised me the next year when you changed. You became the someone I could look up to and go to for help and you made me feel good about myself, something I was having a hard time with. You let me see a side of you that I knew had to be there but wouldn't let anyone see. And I fell in love with my dad all over again because you were helping me better myself."

"I was hoping by asking you to tutor me you would finally tell me, but you never did. We did become better friends and I'm very glad for that. Charlie here told me that you were probably scared to lose me if you said anything to me, thinking I would hate you for never telling me the truth. But Severus, you could never lose me, and I could never hate you."

A sob escaped his father's mouth.

"You will _never_ lose me, _dad_. Never."

Without realizing it, both men reached for the other in a body crushing embrace. _I'm holding my son! My son! Salazar, I love him so… so much_. "I love you Harry." And "I love you dad." Were whispered simultaneously, both men crying.

Severus never thought this day would ever come to fruition. His son knew since he was six years old that Severus Snape is his father and he endured years of the snarky man's wrath and unfairness and he still forgave him. Still loves him. "I don't deserve you, Harry. But I will never let you go again. You are my son. Mine. And I am yours, if you'll have me."

"Dad, you have always been mine. I'm proud to call you my father and I want you here… in my life as an active participant…not on the sidelines anymore. You deserve this… you deserve me…and I deserve you." Handing his father, the large black box he's been holding. "These are all the journals in mum's box and some pictures too. I figured she would have wanted you to have these. She really loved you and I can see why. You are a strong man, an intelligent man, Severus, you are a courageous man and the bravest man I know, and I'm honored to be your son."

Severus took the box with shaking hands and held it close to his chest. Yes, he will cherish these things form his one and only love. _Lily, you would be so proud of our son. So proud._ He didn't open the box then, he wants to be alone, to savor the memories with no one but himself. Harry's right, he deserves this…this happiness.

Harry looked to his father with watery eyes, a tear streaked face, and a smile to end all smiles. Severus sobs out a breath before nodding his head in a thank you. Words escaping him now but his meaning still clear to the other occupants of the room.

"That was well done, Harry! Well done!" Albus said excitedly jumping off the couch, "You never cease to amaze me, child. You have brought me and your father so much joy over the years, and I must say that I never thought this day would happen quite like this. I imagined flying objects and lots of whiskey, but I must admit this is so much better! How long have you been planning this?"

"Harry's been thinking on this for the better half of the year, Headmaster. It was my mum that suggested the Christmas gift and little story. She's a sap for mushy endings like this and Harry loved the idea from the start." Charlie answered. Beaming down at his husband and his newly found father, "Severus, you're staying the night, I'll not here any different. We've made the guest room into your room and you'll stay there anytime you come to stay with us, which better be often. Now, come on, my mum and family will be here soon, you don't want them to see you like that do you?"

Both men laughed at that and Severus took several breathes to settle his stomach and quell the emotions he's been holding back. _His son loves him. He forgives him. Circe, I have my son…finally! Don't screw this up Severus, just don't mess this up._ Soaking in the sight of his son, he smiles a smile that hasn't been on his face since Lily. He is unbelievably happy.

Still clinging to his son… _his son,_ and the gift, Severus stands up and follows Harry into the hall, to the second room on the left. The cottage doesn't look that big from the outside, but you can clearly see there are several rooms off the hallway and a large loo in the center. One door, on the right side but further down the hallway, is covered in pink paper, _maybe they are remolding that room_.

Still dazed about what just happened, Severus allows Harry to guide him into his room. The room is large with a four-poster queen size bed in the center of the far wall with two night stands on either side. Also, there's a large desk on the left wall and a wardrobe on the opposite wall. The colors are soft, and the furniture is all mahogany and Severus feels serene, like being home, like being free. "Thank you, Harry. But you really ought not have. You can use this room for many other useful things, such as an office or a nursery perhaps." Walking to the bed and placing the large gift on it.

"Don't be daft, dad. This was always going to be your room, from the moment we bought this house." Harry chided but with a huge grin on his face. "You are family and as such you will have a place here always. Plus, I have a feeling you'll be spending a lot of time here. Did you know we also have a basement?"

Severus shook his head in confusion. Standing by the bed and looking overwhelmed he turned to Albus to see if he understood or knew what this was about. To his surprise, Albus looked just as confused.

"Well, we do, and it is very large. I took half the basement and had a professional potions lab installed including all the bells and whistles. So, while you're here you can still do your experiments and not worry. We stocked it as best we could, but you will have to inventory it yourself to see what else you need. Do you want to go have a look?"

Albus is beaming at Harry "you don't do anything by halves do you, son. You are truly spectacular that's what you are."

"Come on, let's go down before the family gets here." Charlie led the way back to the living area with everyone on tow. Just as they are passing the couch the bell rang and the front door opened.

"Charlie! Harry!" Arthur Weasley hollers as he enters followed by the rest of the Red-head bunch ending with Molly Weasley. The matriarch is holding a bundle in a pink chiffon blanket and the two professors assume it's a child of one of the other kids. The family say their 'hello's' to the couple and spread out throughout the living room, taking up every available place to sit to witness this special occasion. "Hello Headmaster and Severus! Happy Christmas!" Arthur shook each hand in that order then leaned into Severus' space to whisper into his ear, "How are you taking the news...dad?" he chuckled when Severus looked like fright on a stick, "I'm so glad Harry finally told you, we've been on him to do so since graduation. He loves you, you know, and he wanted to make sure you were okay before he said anything. He wants you to be proud of him, Molly and I told him you already were, but you know Harry..."

"Yes…yes, I do. And thanks Arthur, your support means a great deal to me." Arthur just smiled a knowing smile and turned to watch his wife approach the two home owners.

"Dad! Mom! You're early! We were just going down to the lab." Charlie said in surprised, but when he spotted his mom coming toward him with the pink blanket, he moved to Harrys side and wrapped an arm around his husband's shoulders. "Mom is that…?" he couldn't even say it. So much emotion welling up in his throat.

"Molly? Is this her? Is that our Annabelle?" Harry said reverently. In awe of the tiny package heading his way.

"This is your daughter, boys." Molly smiled at her second oldest son and his husband, "It wasn't easy, but we managed to convince the agency to bring her to the Burrow first instead of here. We wanted to surprise you since we knew that Severus was here, and we figured it would be another great Christmas gift to give to your father. To meet is granddaughter."

Everyone in the room held their breath while Molly placed the tiny bundle in Harry's arms. Charlie was beaming. Reaching out a finger to caress her face, "Hey there little one. Welcome home, sweetheart." The two men looked into each other's eyes and then back to their daughter.

Harry turned and looked at his father. "Dad, this is Annabelle Lillian Weasley-Potter, your first grandchild." Moving to stand in front of the dour man, Harry motioned for his father to take the baby. "Happy Christmas, dad."

Severus is gob smacked. Finding out that Harry knew the truth all along is something he hasn't wrapped his mind around yet. How could his son just forgive him so easily? He has always known he's not a nice man but since Harry came to Hogwarts, he's tried to be a good man. For his son. And his son loves him. Has told him so several times tonight already and Severus feels something he hasn't felt in a very long time. Since the last time he was with his Lily and baby Harry… his family. He feels whole again, his heart is full and practically over flowing with emotions and he's so happy, so very happy that the secret is out, and the stress of that secret has been washed away by his loving son and his pseudo family.

Now he thinks he might just have a heart attack, his son and husband have adopted a little girl, a tiny life to love and to cherish, and here he is, holding this precious gift and thinking that his life couldn't get any better. The tears start anew but he doesn't care anymore about how that looks, he's proud to show the world how happy and proud he is of his newly found family. Taking in his fill of the tiny baby, Severus looks to his son and mouths, "Thank you" and then "Love you".

This day is the first day of Severus Snape's' new life… and he couldn't ask for a better start.


End file.
